Cironeans
Cironeans are a serpentine race from the planet Belua. They are considered siblings to the Leparticans, who come from the same planet. History The Cironeans first evolved as feral snakes. Then those snakes grew arms to climb better and reach fruits and such. Over time, they evolved and grew large, growing their torsos and such, where the evolution had halted. Tribes and Conflict with the Leparticans The tribal years arrived at the very end of the 1st Cironean Era. Tribes all across the main continent and islands had just arisen, mostly in the desert and central plains regions. A few were in the Treeshroud Forest. The Cironeans and Leparticans did not get along well back then. Tribal conflicts and genocides rendered an eventual stalemate, where the Leparticans were pushed back to the Tundras, the Alpine zones, the Rocky Continent in the northwest of the planet called Usai, and Piodus, the arctic home continent of the Leparticans. The reason for the previous conflict was the biological differences between the two, with the Cironeans seeing the Leparticans as prey. The two came to a white peace when the kingdoms started to form. Kingdoms The 2nd Era came around with the founding of Cironea's confirmed oldest kingdom, Tlos Mkal. Then came the others in the surviving ethnic groups of Cironeans, like the Boas and Mambas, and the Neonites and normal Vipers seen today. The Grand Duchy of Kongeha is one of those places that still survives today, as a footnote in history. However, the most infamous monarchy of the time was the Queendom of Meswyn, which succeeded the empire left by Hashtha the Ivory Queen, which game birth to the language of Meswynite and its writing system. Meswyn had quickly gained influence over the years and began a time of conquest across the main continent, developing boats to take the various islands. Mambastan and Boaland were annexed in an agreement where both would keep their autonomy. The Neonite Kingdom of Nyedem was the last Cironean state to be annexed by Meswyn, as the middle of the 2nd Era began. However, social tension and calls for reform led to the monarchy eventually stepping down and creating the Cironean Federation, a republic. The Left-Right War In the Cironean 2nd Era Year of 4203, the Karvarda Tragedy had taken place, which was the final nail in the coffin for the Federation. Various left and right leaning anarchist groups and militias took up arms and plunged the already unstable Federation into anarchy and civil war. In the end, after 17 long years of fighting, the Right had won a Pyrrhic victory, starting a political genocide of left-leaning thoughts. Religion had died out due to the losses of the war. But the stability had returned after the formation of the Cironean Commonwealth and the beginning of the 3rd Era, a time of reconstruction. 3rd Era and Space The beginning of the 3rd era was a time of reconstruction after a devastating time of war. The Royal Family and Government of Cironea had created a medical group to go out across the country to begin repairs, while Kongeha, rich and powerful, financed it all. Then there was another civil war, which resulted in the Dark Vipers being outcasted. When the Space Navy was founded in YI 1750, Cironea had been back on its feet. In 2000, they created a dual monarchy with the Lepartican monarchy. In the year 2050, Emperor Taven Kavalod IV died without an heir, starting the third civil war. At the end, Lady Medgrene Czongor came to power as Empress Medgrene Czongor of Cironea. Elian Czongor was very young when this happened. After five years of peace, Secessionists stormed their planetary capitals and overthrew their governments, vying of independence out of jealousy or led by the surviving exiles of the losing families. The Fourth Civil War ended with a government victory. In 3000, the Leparticans disappeared, which left the Cironeans alone without their "sibling". The events of PSolar, NSM 1, and NSM 2 occur, probably better described by the players who RP as the nations known by Cironea. The Cironeans were not just located in Cironea. Some went to the Universal Union after the beginning of the Great Schism. Others went and founded the New Swiss Confederacy, with others who did not want to be part of that war, and wished for neutrality. War Returns After a short reset and a sudden event from the Nebula next door, Belua, as well as various other Commonwealth territories, suffered a huge power outage. The issues caused by this led to riots on the rim, specifically from Solkora. Due to the radical difference between Cironea at large and Solkora, with Solkora being Ibadi Muslim due to neighboring Qvircilligha, Solkora officially declared independence from Cironea, starting the Fifth Civil War. Biology Races Normal Vipers (Ahmira) The normal Viper Cironeans have yellow scales, with orange or red outlines mostly predominant on their hoods. They are the average Cironean seen on the field. Naja (Phihese) A cousin of the Vipers, the Naja are long ranged marksnakes, proven by their rare use of scoped bows and gauss rifles. They tend to get along fairly well with the other races. Vampirics (Duicthesi) Vampirics are red all across their body, with the only exception of their face being yellow. They are known to drain blood from their enemies, like the human stereotype of a vampire, except they don't die in the sunlight you fucking queers. Their home nation is the Principality of Vampiri, located within the Treeshroud Forest. Neonites (Soonduta) Neonites are generally white-scaled, with orange outlines. They are known to be good medics and pilots among their other variants. For the longest time, they've been the race rivals to the Vipers. Mambas (Rupioll) Mambas are black-scaled with white outlines. They are uniquely more resistant to the cold due to them living closer to the alpine/tundra regions of their homeworld. In these environments, they were hunters. Sidewinders (Polsindo) A close relative of the Mambas, Sidewinders are good mechanics, engineers, and flankers. They prefer their close ranged combat combined with the devastating power of their shotgun weapons. Boas (Nakuh) Boas are completely yellow-scaled across their bodies. Unlike their other counterparts, they are more physically strong due to their use of melee combat. The nation some of them call home is the Grand Duchy of Kongeha, located in the Ozyrd Highlands. Edroci Also called, "King Vipers," the Edroci are a rare type of Cironean with blue scales. They serve as positions of guardsmanship, with the most notable being the Royal Guards. Cobras (Abykurans) Cobras are a revived race of Cironean that have brown scales. The most famous of them is Hashtha the Ivory Queen, founder of the Abykuran Empire. Flame Vipers One of the artificial Cironeans, Flame Vipers are completely red-scaled. Due to their extreme love for fire, they have a slightly lower mental stability than the other Cironean variants. However, the fire prowess has rendered them immune to molten rock and metal, so they can swim in it. Furthermore, they are avid pyromaniacs. Bio-Vipers Biological Vipers are the second form of artificial Cironean, with green scales. They were created to be immune to forms of ionizing radiation and such. As a con, this made them hazardous to be around. In order to cope with the isolation, they formed a sort of society of their own, and are slowly growing more and more rebellious to this day. Dark Vipers (Dalbu Ahmira) The Dark Vipers are a banished race of Cironean who deviated from the Commonwealth by belief in Chaos Undivided and committing acts that would be viewed as extremely wrong in Cironea. They are normally Black, Purple, or Pink scaled, and Pink scales are reserved for females. They have purple or pink eyes. Their beliefs led to a second civil war which ended badly for them, resulting in their banishment and the creation of The Shunned. Organs Cironean Organs are rather normal, with extra organs being located in the tail. Cironeans have hearts, and extended organs of the following: Lungs, livers, stomachs, both versions of intestine, and kidneys. Reproduction is a topic rather not talked about, being it seen as private for a reason. However, reproduction goes normally, with Cironean mates of both genders curling their tails around the other. Males have two sets of their respective reproductive organ. The tongues of Cironeans are known to be able to stretch across long distances to grab objects, such as fruits. Also, Cironeans have two types of glands; Venom and Acid. Venom Glands are used like normal Earth snakes, while the Acid glands are used to spit acid at their prey if need be. Cironean tails are able to be used for constriction, which is similar to that of a bus crashing into a person at full speed. This is a far worse feeling when constricted by a Boa. Cironeans can use their tails normally to slither along surfaces. Leg Mutation In rare cases, a Cironean will be born to have legs. This is seen as a beneficial genetic mutation that allows a Cironean to be more mobile, and allows better combat in the field. Trivia * The Cironeans were inspired by the Vipers from the game XCOM 2. Category:Species